


Of Significance

by AvaJune



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, D/s scene, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Quite Kinky Though, Rough Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, emotional masochism, heed the tags, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/pseuds/AvaJune
Summary: Everyone works out their feelings after the war in their own way.





	Of Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Sent to my inbox, wanted to remain Anonymous, request based on The Deathstick  
> "Something with humiliation and being ignored? like, the person servicing feeling unimportant.  
> twosome, threesome, or moresome  
> death eater redemption or punishment  
> either consensual or non-con, either is fine"

Draco’s knees ached from his spot on the floor, naked skin pressed into worn wood that was steadily scratching and reddening the area. His jaw ached and his scalp was on fire from the fingers clenched unforgivingly in the strands of his hair and- 

 

He gagged helplessly as Harry thrust forward, forcing his cockhead past the tight spasming of Draco’s throat until his breathing was impeded. He glanced up at the man carelessly fucking his face through tears and squinted eyes, but Harry wasn’t looking at him. He never did. 

 

Harry’s eyes were fixed on the woman on the bed, his Mione, as she shoved her fingers languidly inside herself and played with her clit. Draco was naked and Granger was naked but Harry hadn’t done more than shove his pants and underwear down his thighs. 

 

Draco’s vision darkened and he started scratching at Harry’s thighs a little desperately, trying to be good and stay still but failing in the face on the automatic impulse to breath. Harry held him down for a few more seconds, fingers tightening painfully in his hair, before he pulled him off his cock until only the head rested on his tongue. Draco greedily swallowed the oxygen he was offered before being swiftly cut off as Harry violently rammed back in. 

 

His hands were gripping Harry’s thighs, another desperate plea for attention, but he knew Harry wouldn’t acknowledge it. He might as well of been Harry’s hand for how important this made him feel, used and ignored and denied the right to touch himself at all during whole thing. If his hands wandered, he’d get the attention he was craving but certainly not in the way he wanted it. 

 

“Mione,” Harry moaned, thrusting hard as Draco stared up at him. His throat spasmed painfully and he wanted so badly for Harry to just look at him, just see him. He was the one providing this pleasure, he was the one on his knees submitting to this brutal treatment all so Harry could feel good and- 

 

“Merlin, baby, you have such a pretty cunt,” Harry murmured, allowing himself to pop from Draco’s mouth and his dick to dribble drool and precum all over Draco’s face. Granger keened behind him, a sound that meant she was getting close, and once more Draco found his aching throat violated with a single, violent thrust. 

 

“Harry,” Granger gasped behind him, the wet sounds of her touching herself reaching Draco’s ears even as all he could see was Harry. The cock in his throat retreated to rest solidly in his mouth but leave his throat unbreeched and Draco felt tears leak down his cheeks because he knew what was coming. 

 

This was the worst part because it made it so abundantly clear that no matter how hard he tried to please the man above him, he didn’t want him. He didn’t want Draco’s mouth or his arse, not if he could have- 

 

Granger panted, a low moan slipping from her throat as she came and Harry buried himself in Draco’s throat in one, smooth motion. His other hand slipped to Draco’s shoulder and squeezed and even though it hurt and it was everything he did not want to do, Draco swallowed around him. 

 

It was hard to keep up at first, timing each contraction of his throat to the contractions of Granger’s body as Harry demanded with the squeezes to his shoulder, but he was practiced at this now. It fulfilled Harry’s fantasy, the one where instead of buried in Draco he was buried inside his Mione. Draco was only here because Granger wanted him there, Granger loved him, and so he was a part of the play. 

 

Harry loved Granger, Granger loved him, and he loved them both, and wasn’t he the fool for it. The demands for contractions slowed just as Draco ran out of air and he squirmed, but Harry didn’t let him up. Instead, he pulled back just enough to thrust in roughly once, twice, thrice more before he smothered Draco into his groin, hands on the back of Draco’s head, as Harry groaned his own orgasm buried deep in the clench of Draco’s throat. 

 

When Harry finally released him, he collapsed backwards onto his heels, gulping in the air he had been denied violently as oxygen rushed back to his brain. The wizard ignored him, stepping around him to settle onto the bed quickly at Granger’s side and pull her into a deep, possessive kiss. She returned it languidly, body boneless as she rested under him, before she finally broke the embrace to glance around for Draco. When she found him, she smiled and beckoned him forward even as Harry scowled. 

 

“Leave him where he is, baby,” Harry murmured into her hair as Draco cautiously climbed to her other side like a kicked puppy. 

 

“Oh hush, Harry,” she scolded lightly, eyes on Draco as she turned onto her side towards him. She pulled him onto his knees beside her face and eyed his swollen, engorged length with a smile. “He’s uncomfortable, my love.” 

 

“Who cares?” Harry grouched, kissing along her neck, but she ignored him and pulled Draco forward before sucking just the head of his dick into her mouth.  

 

Draco cried out, bracing his hand on the headboard as he watched her work. The hand farthest from the bed reached down unto her own wetness, gathering the lubrication before slipping behind him to tease at his hole. 

 

Draco whined when she breeched him, everything so good and too much all at once as she licked into the slit on the head of his dick and Harry watched with his face darkening as the seconds ticked on. She found his prostate and curled her finger, mercilessly rubbing her digit across it as his balls drew up and tight and he tried fruitlessly to still the helpless, involuntary stutters his hips were making. 

 

Right as the wave almost crested and the orgasm he yearned for sat just out of reach, Harry reached across Granger’s body and yanked him down so that the savior of the wizarding world could whisper in his ear. 

 

“Just remember, Ferret,” he hissed, hand reaching down to violently thrust a finger in, dry, beside Granger’s. “You don’t matter.” 

 

The words tore the orgasm he no longer wanted from his body, pleasure and emotional pain mixing into an intoxicating cocktail within his guts while Granger hummed and drank him down and Harry twisted his finger viciously through it. 

 

When he came down, Draco found himself sandwiched between Harry and Mione, her head resting on his chest as Harry’s hand made long, slow strokes down his thigh. 

 

“Was it what you wanted?” Harry asked quietly, guilt and arousal and shame warring in his voice even as his hands were steady. 

 

Draco’s voice choked out in his throat but he nodded, burying his head in Granger’s hair as he clutched helplessly as Harry’s hand. The drop was always steep after a scene like that, but he still loved it, still craved that degradation like nothing else.  

 

Granger leaned back and brushed a gentle kiss to both their lips, one after the other, before rising to pull on a robe. 

 

“That was a rough one for both of you,” she concluded as her eyes ran over them both as if she was examining them. “I think you’re both dropping. I’m going to get some juice and a blanket or two.” 

 

She left the two of them there, laying on the bed as Harry clung to Draco’s back, holding the other man as he began to shiver. 

 

“You matter,” Harry whispered, almost to himself as Draco rubbed a soothing thumb across the back of Harry’s hand. “You two matter more than anything to me.” 

 

“I know,” Draco whispered back. The Dark Lord and his Father and the war may have fucked him up royally, but he at least knew that.


End file.
